For a Dragonbound's Love
by Pol Dryd
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a whole different personality that no one knows about. He loves to write and he loves music. What chaos will ensue when Hermione Granger stumbles upon his diary?
1. Default Chapter

Draco Malfoy sat on the bench, remembering.  
  
Flashback  
  
Draco Malfoy stared into the eyes of his father, knowing what would come next. His father took out his wand and yelled out,"Crucio."  
  
He crumpled down to the ground in pain. When what seemed like hours of pain was finally over and his father was satisfied, he weakly up. It was all an act, he knew that. He could easily stand the pain of the Crucio curse pretty easily after this treatment he had been getting for so long. But still, it did hurt.  
  
Why did his father have to be a Death Eater on Voldemort's side?  
  
His father tortured him whenever for countless reasons.  
  
When Lucius got punished by Voldemort, he took it out on Draco.  
  
When Lucius was mad, he took it out on Draco.  
  
When Lucius was bored, he took it out on Draco.  
  
Whenever Draco made the slightest mistake, he was tortured.  
  
Draco had started to rebel, associating with muggles, mudbloods, halfbloods. He knew that they were no worse than any other Pureblood, and a lot of them were better than Purebloods.  
  
He had started reading a lot, learning how he could ease pain, shield himself, curse others. He knew countless Dark Arts spells and potions, illegal and legal, and regular spells and potions.  
  
He had also been using muggle stuff a lot, too. His two favorites were a radio/cd or tape player and computer.  
  
He loved music and he loved writing. On a computer he could express himself through a diary or write stories about people.  
  
It was the summer before his 7th year at Hogwarts. It was also the 4 months before his Death Eater initiation where he would get the Dark Mark.  
  
When he went back to Hogwarts, he could charm his cd player to work, but a computer would be too bulky and he wouldn't be able to hide it so easily. He didn't really want to get a labtop, so he decided that he would just write in a diary named Lazoroth, charmed to keep others' prying eyes out of it.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
That was in the summer. Now it was the school year. I am Head Boy, and who would have expected it? Granger is Head Girl! Well, this is going to be an interesting school year! Well, anyway, I am just sitting in the Heads' compartment. I am writing in my diary, the section about me, not the one with stories.  
  
******* There are three songs that describe my life pretty well currently. Numb by Linkin Park, Hold On by Good Charlotte, and Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit. And, MAN, do I wish that I could change that.  
  
Mum's gone. Dead. It's all those stupid Death Eaters' fault. I really hate Voldemort with a passion. I'd rather die then get the Dark Mark.  
  
I really want to become an Auror, but that won't happen. Well, at least not in this life.  
  
Only Professor Snape knows what I'm going through, oh, and Professor Dumbledore does too. But neither of them can actually relate to what I'm going through. This never happened to them, and they should be glad.  
  
I wonder what this year is going to be like. I mean, I know that it's going to be at least half bad. Voldie's about to reach full power.  
  
Oh, and Father, if you ever read this, yes that is what I call him. Voldie. Suits him quite well, don't you think?  
  
And he can't be half as smart as everyone thinks, because what kind of fool would make a name like Death Eaters? It's gotta be someone extremely super stupid!  
  
I think I should Probably stop writing now, because the Meeting is about to start!  
  
Bye Lazoroth! Draco #3*******  
  
I shut my diary closed just as the compartment door slid open. It was Granger. She eyed me and Lazoroth suspiciously and sat down on the opposite bench.  
  
"You know, the meeting is about to start. You should probably change," she warned cautiously.  
  
"Okay," I said without any complaint. She seemed suspicious. I was probably acting different. Well, she would be too, if she had to bear the summer I went through. I walked out of the compartment, quickly changed and swept back into the compartment.  
  
"Why are you staying confined in here? You haven't even payed us Gryffindors one of your yearly visits!" she exclaimed.  
  
I quickly made up a lie. "Uh, well you see, I'm trying to avoid Crabbe and Goyle. They kinda gets on my nerves." Well, at least that part was true.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. That was all that happened until suddenly McGonagall barged in and suddenly explained everything about our duties in one big breath and stormed back out. Granger looked surprised and startled.  
  
Nothing major happened when we got to Hogwarts.  
  
We got in the horseless carriages, went to the feast, watched the Sorting without much excitement at the Slytherin table, shown the Head Quarters (hehe, get it? Head Quarters, Headquarters? The Heads' quarters are their HQ?), found out the password was Deltora unite (Deltora is property of one Emily Rodda, an excellent author, from the Deltora Quest series). I think both Granger and I get where the password is from, and apparently so does the Headmaster, who I heard say," If only the wizarding world would take Deltora's lead and unite aqainst evil," quite sadly.  
  
The HQ were pretty cool. It was big with one Common Room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a library, and a kitchen. There was muggle stuff everywhere. I quess it was charmed to work here in Hogwarts.  
  
The day was tiring, so as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: The word should explain it all. The disclaimer is here cuz I didn't want it to interupt the story. OK guys, please review since you've read. Critisicm is welcome. Do tell if there are spelling errors. 


	2. I wish

Hermione's POV  
  
I sat curled up on the silvery green couch in the HQs, reading a book. . . well, at least trying to. I couldn't help thinking about the beautiful black leather book that I had found on the train today.  
  
The book wasn't exactly beautiful in the sense that it had pretty designs or precious gems studded on it, more a SENSE of beauty, that was mysterious, as if it held ultimate secrets. It probably did, the way it was locked up so tightly.  
  
Just then, Malfoy walked in the room out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked extremely frantic.  
  
"Granger, have you seen my dia - copy of '180 Things You Never Knew About Dragons'? It's really rare, there's only three copies of it in the entire world. I don't want to lose it, but apparently I have already. And the facts in there are well kept secrets, so only about 1 out of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000 people know ONE of the facts in there," he asked, frustratedly.  
  
"No, I don't think I have," I replied, with my mind still on the black book I found today.  
  
"Well, if you see it, you'll know what it is by the silvery green dragon on the front. Tell me if you find it, please!" Malfoy's voice had a lot of pleading in it. That book must be the only thing he cares for in this world.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
Malfoy obviously saw that I was preoccupied with something, so he turned around and was about to leave the room, when he had to add one last comment. " Oh, Granger? Why is it that you're sitting on the Slytherin couch?"  
  
I looked down and sure enough I was sitting on the Slytherin couch!  
  
"Bit preoccupied, aren't we now?" He added that comment, and with a smirk, swept out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I really needed my diary! What I said to Granger was true, because the front part of my diary tells you about '180 Things You Never Knew About Dragons.' My diary is extremely important to me. It records all of my feelings and thoughts, since I could ever write. Plus it has really important conversations between Lazoroth and me.  
  
Right now I'm listening to Can't Stop by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, and reading The Amber Spyglass, the third part of the His Dark Materials series. I would love to have a daemon myself.  
  
You might want a description of my room. It's traditional Slytherin silver and green, and quite big and comfy. It's decorated with pictures - every inch of the walls. Pictures of mostly Lazoroth with all his friends and relatives, people I admire like Johnny Depp - he's such a great actor, and characters from books, tv shows, anime and manga.  
  
There is a surround sound system, so I don't have to use my CD player in my room.  
  
The bed is big and fluffy. I like the room. A lot.  
  
What I forgot to mention is that I also had pictures of my closest relatives. Like my mother and most suprising of all - Sirius Black. Sirius was my friend, my confidante, and he taught me about all those possibilities if you're not so close-minded. He opened the door, and I thank him for that, even though he's dead. I mourned his death with all the rest of his companions.  
  
Sometimes. . . . I just wish the world would go right, no evil, no racism, nothing like that. I wish there was no money or things to brag about. I wish that everyone lived to be happy and contented, and there were no problems in the world. I wish that Sirius Black was still alive.  
  
Sometimes. . . . I wish that I could die and just go to the place where everything is right. And hey, I might even get to see Sirius again if that happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everybody! I am so sorry that this is so short and it took so long to update. Nearly a month! I promise chapter 3 won't be half as long coming. In fact - I'm working on it already! I'd like to say thanks to my 8 reviewers! Please tell me if you see any errors of any kind. I'd love some suggestions, I mean more about how you want the story to end. I've got everything except the end plotted out already! Well anyways, thank you all my reviewers, and until next time! P.S. I know you're all dying to find who/what Lazoroth is!!!( grins evilly  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: Sorry about not updating!( Thanks for being my first reviewer!  
  
Daintress: Thank you for your comments. Draco isn't a jerk because he's completely transformed over the summer. And I thought your 'Lucius Got Run Over By A Snorkack' was hilarious. I sang the chorus to all my friends!  
  
Ebony River: Not a very original story line YET. A good pairing, yes. I thought of a story and there's some stuff that I thought of that would give it that classic twist that sets some of these fics apart. And thank you for informing me about my spelling error.  
  
elf-in-wonderland: I like your suggestion. I think I'll take it. But it probably won't be happening until further in the story.  
  
potts: Thank you!  
  
Amadea: Thank you!!!  
  
Rebecca89:Thank you! And why do you need me to review your fic? It's got over 400! Well, I reviewed for every chapter!  
  
Silvy-Silver-Eyed: Something good will happen to Draco. And as you yourself stated, 1 review can perk up a person's day people!!! 


	3. Lazoroth

Hermione's POV  
  
I finally got back to my room. I took out the book and flipped it over. I gasped, when I saw the beautiful silvery green dragon on the front.  
  
THIS was Malfoy's book? Wow. Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I read it. After all, I do have to maintain my know-it-all status.  
  
I tried to open it. It was locked. I looked closely at the lock and examined the spell on it. I was in luck. Malfoy used a compingo veritas spell. Luckily, I knew the countercurse. The destruo celo veritas counterspell, which destroys the concealment that hides the truth.  
  
I was extremely lucky that I memorize every spell that I came across or I would probably be stumped for once. The compingo veritas spell is very rare, few people have even heard about it. Even if I had, the counterspell is even more rare, because it is a completely different spell, that is able to counter the compingo veritas spell.  
  
I performed the counterspell immediately. The lock clicked open, and voila! The book stood open. I buried my nose in it at once. The first part was '180 Things You Never Knew About Dragons.' I flipped past that, because there were other things in this book. I went to the back of th book and there was a diary entry. I started to read it.  
  
******* There are three songs that describe my life pretty well currently. Numb by Linkin Park, Hold On by Good Charlotte, and Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit. And, MAN, do I wish that I could change that.  
  
Mum's gone. Dead. It's all those stupid Death Eaters' fault. I really hate Voldemort with a passion. I'd rather die then get the Dark Mark.  
  
I really want to become an Auror, but that won't happen. Well, at least not in this life.  
  
Only Professor Snape knows what I'm going through, oh, and Professor Dumbledore does too. But neither of them can actually relate to what I'm going through. This never happened to them, and they should be glad.  
  
I wonder what this year is going to be like. I mean, I know that it's going to be at least half bad. Voldie's about to reach full power.  
  
Oh, and Father, if you ever read this, yes that is what I call him. Voldie. Suits him quite well, don't you think?  
  
And he can't be half as smart as everyone thinks, because what kind of fool would make a name like Death Eaters? It's gotta be someone extremely super stupid!  
  
I think I should Probably stop writing now, because the Meeting is about to start!  
  
Bye Lazoroth! Draco #3*******  
  
Wow. That's what Malfoy's going through. I've heard all three songs he just described, and those are all really harsh. And it's a wonder that he is actually insulting Voldemort. But he's right. Voldie suits Voldemort quite well.  
  
I was just lost in my thoughts, when suddenly a line of writing appeared.  
  
***Draco! Draco! I need you! Help! The colony is under attack! You're our only hope! Draco, Draco, Draco...***  
  
I was really surprised. Well, if this Lazoroth dude really needed help, I suppose I could go give this back to Malfoy, and feel his wrath. I journeyed out of my comfortable room, and peered into the common room. He wasn't there. The bathroom was also empty. Well, I suppose he would probably be in his room.  
  
Without thinking, I barged into Malfoy's room. There he was, comfortably sitting on his bed.  
  
"Malfoy! I found you're book. And I was able to open it, and I read some of it, because it looked interesting. I'm sorry. But what I wanted to tell you is that some writing appeared. It was something about needing help because the colony was under attack, and that you were their last hope."  
  
I trembled under his gaze as he walked towards me. He picked up the diary, flicked open the lock with a twist of his skillful fingers. I was surprised, wasn't the only way to break that spell the counterspell?  
  
He flipped open to the diary entry I had been reading. He looked at the writing that had appeared, and carefully put his hand over it. He glanced at the writing and skimmed it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if absorbing the information. He took a couple of steps backward, dropped the book, and made some complication motions with his arms, weaving an invisible circle. And suddenly, he winked out, disappeared!  
  
I moved over to where he had been standing. He had totally gone, not just become invisible. I was puzzled. No one could apparate on or off the Hogwarts grounds. I just decided to leave the book. But I couldn't help one last glance. On the cover, I saw something. It was some odd type of writing, and it looked more like wisps of wind than writing. It was inscribed in silver, and was hard to miss. But someone, I had missed it when I first looked at the book.  
  
Everything was extremely confusing. For the first time, I looked at my surroundings. There were huge pictures of Sirius, Sirius Black. Some had Malfoy and Sirius together, playing Quidditch and other sports, and just them generally having a good time.  
  
Things were getting more confusing by the second. I sighed and stormed back to my room. The only way to get some sense out of this mess was to sleep on it. I snuggled into my warm bed. I fell asleep once my head touched the soft pillow.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I disappeared from the room with a rush of air. My thoughts were all about the colony. It was my duty to help protect it. I quickly walked over to the area where the colony roosted. What I saw was bad. Really bad. All the nests were in ruins. I set my mouth in a grim line and pulled out my wand. I cautiously walked over to Lazoroth's nest. There was a mangled heap lying in it. I became filled with dread and horror as soon as I realized what it was. Liara.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I had falled asleep, but was cursed with odd nightmares of ghastly things too horrid to describe. I woke up in a cold sweat. The only noise was the slightly sinister noise of the clock in my room. All was silent. Too silent. I slipped on some robes, ran a brush through my hair, and got out my wand. I crept in to Malfoy's room. Nothing was wrong, nothing at all. I was about ot leave, when I saw the book. It was glowing. I was drawn to the light. I picked up the book, and was transported immediately to some place. I slipped the book into one of my robes' pockets.  
  
I walked in one direction, steadily, not knowing where I was going. I finally reached a clearing. I gasped. There were massive roosts. Roosts were only this big with one animal. Dragons . . .  
  
I walke on and I saw a figure kneeling over something that looked dead. The moonlight suddenly burst out of the clouds and shone on the head. I saw silvery-blonde being reflected. I ran over to the heap, throwing caution to the winds.  
  
There was Malfoy. He was silent, eyes narrowed. He spotted me. His eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here Granger?" He called out.  
  
"It's sort of complicated."  
  
"Whatever. C'mere."  
  
I walked over to him. I gasped at what I saw. There was a small knife piercing the dragon's heart. The knife was small, but deadly. It could fly through the night air without a sound, and you would never know it was there until you died.  
  
"It's Liara," He said grimly.  
  
"Liara?"  
  
"Liara is the dragon princess. Dragon royalty rule all dragons, of every species. They are extremely good and fair rulers. Lazoroth, her brother is the actual heir to the throne, but killing her is just as effective. Liara was guarding the Royal eggs. Those two were the only ones heir to the throne after their parents. Now that Liara's dead, Lazoroth must be protected at all costs."  
  
"Royal eggs?"  
  
"Royal eggs are the eggs of a Royal dragon. Liara, though younger than Lazoroth, has already mated and produced children. But they hadn't hatched yet, and whoever stole those eggs now has the power to get dragons to help them. It's probably Voldemort. Royal eggs are very important to keep the blood of the Dragon circulating."  
  
"I'm confused about what you mean by 'keep the blood of the Dragon circulating."  
  
"Let me explain. The blood of the Dragon is important to keep circulating throughout different types of dragons. The Dragon was the Last Dragon, one of the line that were the ancient ancestors of dragons today. They were much larger and more powerful. By keeping one of their blood circulating through the royal family, dragons are powerful enough to fight against enemies in times of need. Without this, humans would already have bent dragons to their will."  
  
I was silent. This was actually quite serious. I suddenly spoke, my voice hoarse, "Then we'll have to go after the rest of them."  
  
"Wait," and at that he started looking around. Finally he suceeded and had four eggish things in his hands. Three were normal, one had a sort of glow around it. He grinned. "They didn't get the egg that will be the heir if any are! This dragon will have some power, and they didn't get it!"  
  
He went over to Liara's dead body and slightly pulled off a layer of skin. "See, when a dragon has eggs, skin will be able to pull off, in case the mother dies. That enables whoever takes care of the eggs a safe and warm wrapping for the eggs. The people that took the other eggs obviously didn't know this, and are going to have a hard time keeping those eggs good and healthy."  
  
He made the skin into a sort of sack and carefully put all the eggs into it. "We'll have to go catch up with the rest of the colony, check the damage level, and tell them about all this. After that we're going to have to go after the rest of the eggs. If you want to turn back, go now, because you won't be able to later. I can send you back with some magic, I know how.  
  
Strength ran through me. "No, I'm going to go with you. I want to help," I told him firmly. He looked almost pleased, and I could tell that he respected my decision.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We walked and walked, over many different kinds of terrain. We had been in a sort of small forest kind of place. We journeyed through that, up a couple of mountains, through a small desrt, and we were in a forest again. We had been walking for at least three or four hours, and frankly, I was tired.  
  
Draco looked back at me. He must of seen how tired I was, because he stopped and waited for me to catch up to him. When I had, he swept me up into his arms as if I weighed no more than a feather.  
  
"I'm not tired, and if we stop to rest, we'll just be slowing down. I can easily carry you, and this way you can rest and I can still cover ground. By the time I get tired, you'll have started walking and be tired again at least three times."  
  
I silently agreed. I fell asleep to the rocking motion of Draco's stride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I woke up, it was still night. I looked up at Draco. "You ready to walk again?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. But why is it still night?" I questioned.  
  
"It's not still night, it's been day and now it's night again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
We continued walking and walking. We stopped at streams to drink and eat.  
  
Our journey continued like this. It had been three days so far, when I saw a great rust colored wing in flight. Draco grabbeed my hand, and started to run. "We have to catch up before they take flight or they'll fly so far away we'll never be able to catch up!"  
  
We ran and ran and there was a huge stitch in my side when we finally stopped. There were so many dragons, it was majestic. The rust colored dragon landed right in front of us.  
  
Draco spoke. "Draon, it is urgent. We have news about Liara. We must speak to Lazoroth."  
  
The dragon moved his jaw, as if struggling to find the right words. "Ah, Draco. You can see him, but the girl must stay here."  
  
"Draon, she must come with me. She will not give anything away. In fact, she is one of the closest friends of Harry Potter. She is trustworthy, I guarantee it."  
  
"Fine." The dragon allowed us entry into the roosts.  
  
"Follow me." Draco instinctively led me through the different roosts. Finally we saw the silvery green dragon that was on the diary thing Draco had.  
  
"Lazoroth! I bring news. We found Liara dead, but we manage to rescue four eggs, one of them the heir of Liara."  
  
"Thank god, Draco," said Lazoroth. "No one else was killed, but we couldn't find Liara, and no one knew what happened to her. Oh, Draon will be so devastated!"  
  
"Why will Draon be devastated?" I asked butting in.  
  
"Liara was Draon's mate," Draco told me.  
  
"It's good they didn't find Liara's heir. They must have sent blundering idiots on this mission. People that don't know one ounce about dragons, but knew our location. We have to warn everyone, though. Right now the colony is journeying closer to my father's roost, so we can warn the rest of the dragons. The dragons with connections told their connections, and asked for help. So far, you jave been the only one to come to our aid."  
  
"But Zor, who will take care of the eggs?"  
  
"You will. You found them, and must care for them. You know how. The girl will help."  
  
"Zor! We can't! We're going to track down those damned people who took the eggs!"  
  
"Draco, I know you can do this. Now go. Draon will show you to a tent. You will rest, and we'll then see what tomorrow brings."  
  
We silently exited, and Draon was waiting outside. He pointed with his tail to a large tent a few yards away.  
  
"That's showing us to a tent?!?!" I asked.  
  
Draco laughed. "Zor probably meant to say he was gonna show us a tent. You can't blame Draon. It's not his fault that dragons are kind of clumsy on the ground. They're much better in the air, I promise. C'mon, let's get to that tent."  
  
The tent was very large and comfy, there were two sleeping bags of some kind, and there was basically everything else that we would need to satisfy our needs.  
  
"Let's bunk in for the night."  
  
I wholeheartedly agreed with that statement of Draco's.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry guys, I know I haven't been updating. You can all yell at me. But this chapter is twice as long as the other ones! Also, I have changed this fic's name to For A Dragonbound's Love, just in case you wanted to know.  
  
fanfictionworm: Thanks! Sorry I didn't update sooner!  
  
oooo: Thanks!  
  
Tomsgurl4lyfe: Yay, Thank you so much!  
  
natyslacks: Thanks so much!  
  
Cass: Draco could have known Sirius the same way Harry did, after 3rd year and stuff!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: Thank you so much!  
  
pineappleeskimo: Wow thanks, I mean coming form you! I feel so honored! I love your fic People Change, and I think you should update that soon, but anyways EVERYONE, GO READ pineappleeskimo's FIC PEOPLE CHANGE! RIGHT NOW! WELL, RIGHT AFTER YOU REVIEW!  
  
Well, I love you all, and I hope you like this chapter. It's 6 pages on Word! Thank you for past reviews, and please review this time. Also, if anyone has any questions about the fic's new name, email me at twinswordflame@hotmail.com. Kay?  
  
Goodbye and goodnight.  
  
TBC 


End file.
